


Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude:  The Way To A Man's Heart...  (Dean/Castiel)

by squeemonster



Series: Comfort Food [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeemonster/pseuds/squeemonster





	Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude:  The Way To A Man's Heart...  (Dean/Castiel)

**Title** :  Comfort Food for Beginners, Interlude:  The Way To A Man's Heart...  
 **Rating** :  R (for language)  
 **Pairing** :  Dean/Castiel  
 **Word Count** :  591  
 **Notes** :  Another interlude for my [Comfort Food series](http://squeemonster.livejournal.com/tag/comfort%20food%20for%20beginners). This series is not in chronological order, it's just different scenes from the lives of those in Team Free Will, focusing on the relationship between Dean and Cas. Set after the events of season six, Castiel is now fully human and hunting with the Winchesters. Many thanks to [](http://zatnikatel.livejournal.com/profile)[ **zatnikatel**](http://zatnikatel.livejournal.com/) , who enables me like no other.  
 **Summary** :  Dean makes a shopping list for Valentine's Day.

 

"Hey Sam, if you're going to the library, will you stop off at Wal-Mart on your way back and pick up some stuff for me?"

"Uh, I guess... like what?"

"Here's a shopping list for you."

"...Aerosol cheese, strawberry jam, whipped cream—"

"Get the canned kind of whipped cream!"

"…Icy Hot, large leather dog collar and leash... what the hell kind of list _is_ this?"

"Heh, it's Valentine's Day, Sammy. It's stuff for tonight."

"...Jesus freaking Christ, Dean. I don't want to be enabling your weird-ass kinks."

"Hey, I don't just have ass kinks, I've got all kinds."

"Dean, shut _up_!"

"Dude, stop your bitchin' and just get the shit for me. If I'm gonna let you borrow my car, then you have to do my errands for me."

"What kinky stuff are you going to do with Icy Hot patches? You know that'll hurt like a motherfucker if you put it on your dick, right? As hilarious as that'd be, I don't want to hear you bitching about it for days afterwards."

"I'm not a moron, Sam. We're gonna need it for all the pulled muscles we're gonna have after the marathon sex."

"I knew better than to ask, I really did."

"Hey, you should be proud of me that I'm thinking ahead. So uh, how is it you know Icy Hot is bad for your dick?"

"Yes, Dean, I am bursting with pride that my brother is asking me to buy him sex food and supplies, and medication to help soothe his aches after a night of fucking his boyfriend. And never ask me about the Icy Hot again. Like, _ever_."

"Aw, Sammy, you're gonna make me cry. Finish reading over the list, asshole."

"Whatever, okay... Nutella, deli meat—"

"Get the good kind – thinly sliced, no gristle or any other gross shit like pimentos in it."

"…cheesecake, cherries, feather boa, Magic Shell chocolate sauce..."

" ... "

"...Okay, as much as it pains me to do so, I gotta ask – how the hell do you get the Magic Shell sauce to get… _hard_. On your, you know. Body?"

"It's so awesome, man, Cas came up with the idea of putting ice on our nipples and then—"

"OKAY, OKAY, THAT'S ALL I NEED TO HEAR."

"This was Cas's plan, he wanted to do something he knew I'd love for V-Day – hey, since I'm into dick now, should I call it D-Day instead?"

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"So he came up with the idea of eating some of my favorite foods off of each other. I tell ya, if I ever needed proof that he's perfect for me, that's it right there. Human fuckin' smorgasbord. Heh, smorCasbord. Fuck, yeah."

"Why can't I have a Lucifer hallucination when I really need one? Anything is better than these mental images right now."

"Buck up, Sammy! You should totally get some flowers and chocolates for that cute waitress at the diner down the road. I know you haven't gone there the past three days because you like their chili dogs."

"I don't know, I'd feel weird about asking out a stranger for Valentine's Day, you know, _on_ Valentine's Day."

"Well, somebody's gotta carry on the tradition of Unattached Drifter's Christmas, considering I'm now very much attached. In more ways than one, if you know what I mean. Heh heh, especially when he lets me bend his legs back behind—"

"Gross, Dean."

"Don't you judge me, Sammy. Love comes in all forms. The extra-bendy forms just happen to be more awesome."

 


End file.
